


Can I hold your hand?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper a Foster carer and still an intern at 25. Not moving her way up in her job yet. Working her way up is hard when she's undermined by the men in her work place. So what happens when she meets a handsome man whilst getting the coffee orders for the third time that day?





	Can I hold your hand?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one shot I wrote. I got bored and I hope you enjoy reading this one shot

Betty Cooper is a Foster carer. She has been since she was 22 and now she's 25. Her mother did it before her and now she's doing it. Working as an intern still at a television company when she wants to be writing there. She's been there since she was straight out of college.

Undermined by all the men there. She was an underdog. Just some stupid women who. She's only worth for the coffee runs and food runs. It wasn't enough providing for herself and a child under an interns sallery. So on top of that she up cycles furniture and sells it. Luckily that puts her finances into place.

However that's not where she wants to be. She wants to be a writer for a show. That's all she's ever wanted to do. A note book filled with hundreds of ideas lotters in her bag untouched just collecting dust. Unfair to the characters she's created and unfair to herself. 

Today is no different as any other day. She's on her third coffee run. The coffee house was packed and she was exhausted running their eruins all day. You'd think she learn not to wear hear heeled boots but no pain no gain. She counted ten people in front of her. 

Betty just sighed. 'Why are everyone addicted to cafine?' She thought. She knew its better to be addicted to that then smoking or alcohol. She's not that stupid but also there's coffee on set. No just because they had to have starbucks. Of all places they choice the most basic of places. Betty hated this place. 

Betty currently looked up from her phone to have seen someone cut in. 

"Excuse me get to the back! I've been waiting 25 minutes in this cue so fucking wait your turn." Betty snapped. 

"Excuse me bitch but go get laid." 

Betty just sighed as she squeezed her hands together. LA of course it's filled with hipsters and people who think they have a right to have a go at you every chance you got. 

Betty hated it honestly she loved aspects of LA but hated others. She moved her from college and never looked back. Well technically she did on Christmas and weddings. 

Once she looked up from her phone after responding to emails she only noticed two had passed so now eight of them were waiting. Betty had sent a few scripts to other companies. She's waiting for a few replies. 

As she went to check Instagram she heared foot steps approached her. She wears if someone else tries to cut in she'll sucker punch a bitch. All she wanted to do was actually be a writer for a show not some coffee bitch. 

"Not again!" She sighed. 

"I'm so sorry Miss but I'm a private detective and I've been hired to see if the guy three ahead of you is cheating on his partner. Can you hold my hand and I buy you a drink of your choice." 

Betty just looked up to see a handsome stranger. He had Raven haired locks and bright blue eyes that shined when the sun shone on the ocean. 

"You don't want to buy my coffee order." Betty smiled. 

"Why is it too obnoxious?" He teased. 

"That and there not for me." Betty smiled again. 

"Why don't you drink coffee?" He asked. 

"Not from this snobby place. It's over priced and tasted disgusting." 

"Finally someone who agrees." The man smiled. "So would you and I'll pay for what ever you want?" 

"Why the hell not? For all I care keep me all day." Betty giggled. 

She held her hand out as the man intertwined their fingers together. Her hand fit in his like a glove. It slotted into him like they were made for each other. 

"I have the company card so it's fine." 

"Sounds nice to get what ever you want." He smiled. "Oh I was being so rude. What's your name?" He asked. 

"Elizabeth... But people call me Betty." 

"I'm Jughead. Well technically Forsythe." He admitted. 

"I love that name." Betty smiled. "It's unique and amazing." 

"I'm glad someone does." 

"Why hate it?" She asked. 

"Maybe a little." Jughead lauged. 

Betty didn't realise be time she looked away from Jughead they were two away from the front. Jughead glanced over at the man. He was sat flirting touching another woman.

"Wait did he just cut in?" A man behind them asked Betty.

"Oh no, he's my boyfriend. We're meeting here before we pick up my daughter." Betty lied.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but we promised her an ice tea for an A in her test." Jughead added.

"Oh no I'm sorry mate I over reacted. How old is she?" The man asked.

"She's sixteen." Betty answered.

"A handful then."

"Only sometimes." Jughead added.

Jughead needed to record that so he pressed record on his phone and put it to his ear as if he's listening to a call. "Sorry its work?" He made an excuse. His hands never left Betty's though.

He recorded him until he got up to the counter. He ended the recording. Betty just smiled up at him.

"Baby I'm just going to the toilet." He smiled. He leaned in to Betty. "I'm just going to take photos of him." Jughead whispered.

"Don't be long Monroe is waiting." Betty smiled.

Betty ordered her massive order for all the writers. Jughead took all the photos he needed. He's been trailing him for the past week and had enough evidence to show the wife.

Jughead headed back and helped Betty with all the coffees. He carried one bag of the bags in his hand and the other in hers. Betty just smiled at him so thankful that he helped her to her car.

"Wait do you really have a daughter?" He asked.

"I do, I Foster her. It's been 3 years nearly four." Betty smiled. "She's my pride and joy."

"You're still so young though. I started doing it since I was 22 now I'm 25. I've had this internship since I was 21."

"Time to move on." Jughead told her. "Trust me, I am doing exactly that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes and trust me it's harder than it is." Betty smiled.

She opened her car door. "I have to dash back or I will lose my job... Oh and Juggie?" Jughead looked at her smiling like a looney. "Yeah?" He answered. "My hand is free anytime."

Betty smiled up at him. "Bye Juggie." Betty smiled before she drove away.

Getting back to work was a night mare. She was hounded with why did it take you so long. You should never let a woman do a man's job. 

After a long day at work she had a school meeting at Monroe's school. She was running late. As she got there she bumped into a man. Betty looked up to see Jughead standing there. 

"Are you following me detective?" Betty asked smiling. 

"Nope, you must be following me Betty." He smiled. 

"I have a meeting with my daughters teacher. You?" Betty asked. 

"Oh you know catching a teacher being inappropriate with their students as an undercover teacher but now your partner."

"Since when?" Betty asked. 

"Please Betts. If he acts inappropriate in their with your child I can see first hand." Jughead told her. 

"Fine, I guess you must really like my hand." Betty smiled. 

"Or your face." He winked. 

"How about you like my number instead?" Betty asked. 

"Definitely, later." 

Monroe came and hugged Betty. "Mum I don't know why he wants to see you. I'm ahead in all my classes." She sighed. "He's a creep anyway." 

"Monnie I don't know why but let's just get through this." Betty told her. 

"Sure, who's this?" 

"This is Jughead. He's a friend of mine." Betty smiled at him. 

"Oh that kind of friend." She teased. 

Jughead just held Betty's hand as he kissed her lips. "She's been keeping me a secret." Jughead smiled. 

"You could say that." 

"Jug?" Betty looked at him confused. 

"Babe you've been shouted into class." He said as they all headed in the class. 

It turns out that Monroe's teacher was a complete creep. He was looking at her inappropriately and trying to touch her leg. The meeting was completely pointless anyway. 

They got out the class room as soon as they could. "Baby are we going for food?" He asked. "I do owe you a coffee." 

"Can we mum?" Monroe asked. 

"Sure." Betty smiled. 

They headed to a small cafe that was filled with coffee Betty actually did like. Jughead's hands never left hers. Monroe liked the smile that was spreaded across Betty's face.

"So Betts maybe I can take your hand on a date?" He whispered in her ear.

"I think my hands will love that."

"I think we can make it a non work thing." He teased.

"I'd love that." Betty smiled.

Betty and Jughead just sat their holding on another's hands. It's amazing how one little gesture can change your day for the better. Can I hold your hand? Maybe for a little while or a life time. A little change of a miserably day made her day brighter from the moment their hands connected. Sometimes it only takes a simple action of a hand hold.


End file.
